Eternamente Marauders
by 1 Lily Evans
Summary: Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Progns apresentam o Relatorio Maroto! Do primeiro ao quarto ano! Presente de Natal atrasado da minha amada e linda sísar, Yuufu!


**1977 – Carta dos Marauders aos próximos aventureiros de Hogwarts.**

**Eu começo, Padfoot! **

_Nem vem Prongs, você sempre quer começar!_

Ora essa comecem os dois!

_**Sabe Moony eu acho que eles já começaram.**_

Bem comentado Wormtail...O que vocês querem falar?

_Nós deveríamos ter começado com nossa frase não? Já que não temos mais o mapa por culpa do Wormtail! _

**Boa ideia Pads! **

**Juro **_solenemente _não **_fazer_** **_nada de bom!_**

**Sobre o que vamos falar exatamente?**

_Podíamos dar dicas, aos novos alunos de Hogwarts, sabe? Pra eles não ficarem muito certinhos, muito "Monitora-Certinha-Evans"_

**Não fale assim da Lily, Padfoot! Ela não é só certinha.**

_**Se você diz Prongs...**_

Eu sou obrigado a concordar com o Peter, Prongs..

**É um complô contra mim! **

_Bem vamos decidir logo sobre o que vamos falar._

Podíamos falar das nossas melhores peças, o que acham?

_Ótima ideia Moony!_

**Realmente, Moony essa foi fantástica!**

_**Bem a sua cara, velho amigo. O mais inteligente dos Marauders. **_

Que ano começamos?

_O primeiro, é logico!_

**Concordo totalmente Padfoot!**

_**Então vamos falar, da Operação Cabeça de Abobora? **_

_Wormtail nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas você tem razão! No primeiro ano essa foi nossa melhor peça._

A Lily não vai ficar muito feliz com essa peça.

_Ainda bem que ela não está aqui!_

_**Verdade Prongs onde a sua ruivinha foi?**_

**Ver a Petúnia, ela disse que a irmã está grávida. **

_Vamos começar logo, depois vocês conversam!_

Ok.

* * *

**1º Ano, Marauders e a Operação Cabeça de Abobora!**

Um garoto franzino, alto para sua idade, magro e com óculos de aro redondos tinha um brilho extremamente maroto no olhar, ele parecia divertido com alguma coisa.

O garoto ao lado dele também era alto e magro, tinha olhos azuis claros e brilhantes, o mesmo brilho maroto no olhar e um sorriso divertido e hipnotizador. Ele tinha uma beleza, exótica que mesmo o garoto ao lado dele sendo extremamente bonito nunca poderia ter.

Ao lado de ambos estava um garoto pequeno, que ficava ainda menor ao lado dos dois, que eram altos. Ele tinha os olhos ligeiramente assustados, mas divertidos e parecia sempre olhar por sobre o ombro como se esperasse problemas.

Ao lado dos três estava um garoto de aparência cansada, ele tinha cabelos castanhos claros, quase louros e lindos olhos de tom dourado mel. Apesar de sua aparente fraqueza ele era extremamente bonito, a sua maneira.

Aqueles eram James Charlus Potter, Sirius Órion Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Andrew Pettigrew.

Eles estavam em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, os três primeiros tinham se conhecido no trem, Peter fora encontrado por acaso. A ligação de amizade e companheirismo entre eles fora imediata, eles tinham se tornado grandes amigos assim que tinha superado o problema de Sirius ser um Black.

Agora ambos viam um grupo de garotas conversando. Havia uma, que os quatro olhavam atentamente. Ela tinha cabelos avermelhados, em um tom bastante exótico, meio alaranjado, abobora se podia dizer. Claramente ele escureceria com o tempo.

- Temos tudo que precisamos, Peter? - Peter confirmou com a cabeça e disse:

- Temos tudo, Sirius. - Remus parecia relutante e disse tentando fazer os outros verem a razão:

- Sabe eu acho que é uma má ideia, e se formos pegos? Nem chegamos em Hogwarts ainda! Não quero levar detenções. - James riu levemente e disse calmo e maroto:

- Relaxe Remus, ninguém vai nos pegar. - Ele e Sirius sorriram confiantes enquanto balançavam suas varinhas fazendo aparecer muitas coisas.

Primeiro um grande balde com suco de abobora batizado com mel (para grudar, dissera Sirius), depois vários travesseiros de penas de ganso, e por ultimo confetes.

Eles miraram na garota de cabelos cor de abobora e na amiga ao lado dela, uma loirinha de olhos azuis claros e cabelos lisos.

Contaram até três, primeiro o balde virou em cima delas que gritaram juntas tentando se limpar e ficando ainda mais grudadas no mel e suco, depois as penas caíram deixando-as totalmente brancas, e depois os confetes por cima.

Nesse momento um monitor passou e viu os quatro garotos escondidos, três claramente segurando o riso e um com a expressão arrependida ao ver o medo das meninas.

Imediatamente o monitor limpou as garotas e explicou á elas que fora uma peça de garotos que levariam as devidas detenções, e chegando perto dos quatro infratores disse frio:

- Os quatro tem detenção comigo, nem chegaram em Hogwarts e já tem detenções. Vocês deveriam ter vergonha na cara, as duas garotas são nascidas-trouxas ficaram apavoradas, sem saber o que fazer.

Remus pareceu ainda mais arrependido, Sirius, James e Peter no entanto gargalharam.

*-*-*

_Realmente foi demais aquela peça, foi o começo dos Marauders!_

**Bem realmente tenho que concordar que naquela época foi legal, mas errado. E imaturo.**

_O que a Evans fez com meu amigo?_

Uma hora ele tinha que crescer Padfoot, você também vai ter que crescer algum dia.

_Próxima peça._

**A Operação LSSS foi a melhor do segundo ano, com certeza!**

_Tenho que concordar caro amigo, é uma pena que o Moony estava em seus dias peludos nessa não é? _

* * *

**2º Ano, Marauders e a Operação LSSS (Limpar Severo Seboso Snape)**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew agora estavam em seu segundo ano.

Remus estava visitando uma prima doente, não estava na escola á três dias já. James e Sirius, já estavam quase descobrindo o segredo de Lupin.

Mas no momento a preocupação de ambos os garotos era outra, eles tinham a sua frente Severo Snape. Um Sonserino, do mesmo ano que eles.

No momento o Sonserino estava de cabeça para baixo, na margem do lago da Lula-Gigante.

James e Sirius discutiam o que fazer com ele enquanto Peter gargalhava concordando com as opiniões de ambos.

- Precisamos dar um bom banho nele Sirius, com certeza! - Sirius concordou fervorosamente e disse maroto:

- Concordo totalmente James. - James e Sirius sorriram enquanto faziam aparecer um grande sabonete rosa e o esfregavam magicamente em Snape que gritava e esperneava.

- Que boca mais suja Seboso. - disse Sirius ao ouvir Snape falar palavras que fariam a rígida McGonagall corar.

- Temos que falar com mais educação Seboso – Disse James, Sirius concordou e disse afirmando o que o outro dissera:

- Temos que ensinar boas maneiras á ele não é James? - James concordou. E logo o sabão era substituído por uma enorme escova de dentes que ia em direção á Snape.

Com mais maldições do Sonserino, Sirius e James o jogaram no Lago.

É claro que logo Lily Evans apareceu, e tirou o Sonserino de lá.

*-*-*

No terceiro ano, tem muitas mal dá pra escolher a melhor...

_Realmente Moony, aquele foi um ano de muitas detenções._

_**Eu tenho dor nas costas só de lembrar da vez em que tivemos que limpar todas as janelas do Salão Principal e as do Sétimo Andar...**_

**Essa foi a da vez em que fizemos a Operação Óculos Quebrados, não foi?**

_Sim, foi._

Essa é uma boa história pro futuro...

_Falou e disse Moony!_

* * *

**3º Ano, Marauders e a Operação Óculos Quebrados**

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam na Sala Precisa estudando sobre Animagia.

Os dois primeiros e o ultimo queriam se tornar animagos secretos para poderem acompanhar Remus em suas Luas Cheias. É claro que era mais difícil do que parecia.

No momento, James estava deitado no chão brincando com um pomo de ouro que capturara no ultimo jogo.

- Isso está um tédio só. - disse Peter. James concordou e Sirius disse olhando para o teto:

- Temos que fazer algo. - James continuou jogando e capturando o pomo e disse olhando a bolinha dourada:

- Azarar o Ranhoso? - Sirius deu sua risada latido e disse se levantando:

- É uma ótima ideia Prongs. - Remus que estava lendo um dos livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas disse:

- Vocês fizeram isso ontem, estão ficando repetitivos, por que não pensam em algo novo? Tipo brincar com os óculos da McGonagall pra variar – James se levantou de um salto um sorriso maroto em seus lábios e disse animado:

- É isso! Podemos brincar com os Óculos mais importantes de Hogwarts! - Sirius revirou os olhos e disse incrédulo:

- Os óculos mais importantes de Hogwarts? - James concordou e foi sua vez de revirar os olhos ao ver que Sirius não entendia e explicou como se falasse com uma criança de dois anos de idade:

- Professor Dumbledore e seus óculos de meia-lua, Professora McGonagall e seus óculos contribuintes pra sua expressão rígida, Professor Slug e seus óculos de puxa-saquismo, Madame Pince e seus óculos reprovadores... E assim vai, é claro tem os alunos de óculos famosos também. - Remus riu e disse:

- Você realmente é criativo Prongs, queria saber da onde você e o Sirius tiram essas ideias de vocês. - James riu e inchou o peito ao dizer:

- Além de bonito eu tenho um cérebro perfeito. - Peter riu com sua risada esganiçada e disse:

- Pena que ele ainda está inutilizado. - Sirius e Remus riram ás gargalhadas e James cruzou os braços e fuzilou Peter com os olhos.

Depois de uma guerra de travesseiros, eles começaram a planejar a Operação Óculos Quebrados.

Ficara decidido que Peter distrairia McGonagall, Remus deixaria uma bomba de fumaça cair no chão e Sirius e James fariam os feitiços com os óculos de Minerva.

Os outros professores seguiriam mais ou menos o mesmo estilo de McGonagall, e é claro Dumbledore teria que ser o "_gran_ _finalle_" obviamente, eles acreditavam que não seriam descobertos.

Depois de Lily Evans ver James e Sirius enfeitiçando Dumbledore ela secretamente contou a Minerva que colocou os Marauders em detenção por um mês completo.

*-*-*

**Sabe depois que o Pete falou eu também fiquei com uma dor nas costas, horrível.**

_**É claro que ficou Prongs, você resolveu se exibir para as garotas e acabou caindo e quebrando a perna.**_

_Bem comentado Wormtail!_

**Não vi graça!**

Essa eu tenho que concordar com eles Prongs, foi hiláriante. Mas e o quarto ano?

_Tem, alguma peça no quarto ano?_

_**Tem sim, a única que conseguimos pregar. A Salão Comunal Verde.**_

**Essa realmente foi uma grande peça! Os sonserinos ficaram fedidos e verdes por duas semanas!**

_E o pior foi o Seboso!_

Essa eu tenho que concordar, foi uma peça das melhores!

* * *

**4º Ano, Marauders e a Operação Salão Comunal Verde.**

James, Sirius e Remus estavam em detenção Peter fora para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Fora isso o plano Salão Comunal verde continuava a todo vapor.

Depois de terminarem de limpar o chão do Corujal os meninos correram em direção á entrega da Sala Comunal da Sonserina e entraram junto dos outros alunos, embaixo da capa lógico.

Snape conversava com Crabbe e Goyle, parecia discutir com eles. Os marotos ignoraram os três.

Logo Remus começou a murmurar os feitiços para deixar tudo que envolvesse a Sonserina verde, verde meleca. Sirius fez sua parte fazendo eles federem á estrume de cavalo e James e Peter fizeram os feitiços fixantes, para que eles não pudessem desfazer os feitiços.

Todos os feitiços feitos, eram criações dos marotos.

McGonagall é claro, ficou furiosa com os garotos. Principalmente porque ela foi a primeira a descobrir que as "bomba de bosta" na sala dela, eram na verdade os _alunos_ da Sonserina.

A diretora da Grifinória deixou claro, para todos especialmente os marotos que quando pegasse os responsáveis por aquela travessura eles teriam detenções que Hogwarts nunca antes viu, e que perderiam muitos pontos. Todos os envolvidos.

Antes de sair da sala de aula porém, eles viram o breve sorriso de McGonagall e o sussurro baixinho: _Foi realmente um ótimo feitiço, aqueles garotos são mesmo Marotos!_

É claro que depois da "calorosa" Minnie chamá-los de Marotos seria impossível o nome não pegar. Aquela além de ser a melhor peça que já tinham pregado era o inicio de uma era, a era dos Marauders.

E ela sempre seria lembrada, independentemente de tempo e qualquer data.

Hogwarts nunca esqueceria os Marauders, como eles nunca esqueceriam o grande e maravilhoso castelo.

* * *

--*--

**N/A: **Sorry sísar, eu lembro que prometi até o sétimo ano mas não consegui escrever além disso! Prometo que ainda faço do quinto ao sétimo ano!

Beijos e Feliz Natal, atrasado!

_Nini_.


End file.
